Fall Of Trip
by Archer'sEnsign
Summary: Trip takes an unexpected dive...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Enterprise, Paramount, or UPN. Or any of Britiany Spear's hit second album or other work, or the episode that I refer to where Malcolm got sick...though sometimes I get stuck babysitting my mom's hissing, gray ball of fur i.e. her cat. And a borrowed mishap from 04/21/04 original episode airing...  
  
Fall of Trip  
  
Trip Tucker walked out of the Mess Hall and immediately slipped/slid onto the floor, amid a coagulating mess of ...rainbow-cream jello. At the same time, Enterprise was hit with a multi-tachyon pulse of 10 different frequencies. The ribbons of powers echoed throughout the ship, causing manifolds to explode and neuro-circuits for life-support and shields to fry in their housings. Trip felt the pulse travel through his body but was more worried for his hallway-partner than he was about himself. He was also very miffed at that person, or ah hem.....pooch. Porthos, the Captain's very own dog, had run into Trip when he exited the Mess. Porthos had jumped in front of the handsome human, and finally bounced off each of the sides of his legs. This ended with both of them being smeared in some very colorful jello when the energy stream hit the starship.  
Since Enterprise had also hit some debris field at the same time of the shockwave, Trip and Porthos had been tossed about the hallway like rubber balls from a five-and-dime store. The engineer now lay upside, almost standing on his head, with his back against the wall. Porthos lay across his chest, on his stomach, and kept jousting Trip's right ear with his rear left foot. The dog was trying to scramble onto the carpet but unfortunately the side of Trip's head did not provide enough traction to get going.  
Trip looked all around at the mess, then slowly wondered which Johnny would want him to clean-up first...his dog or his ship? Finally, Trip gave- up and walked, slid, down the wall onto his back. He lifted Porthos to his lap as the man sat-up while he heaved a great sigh. Next, he stood up and noticed his uniform was covered with swirls of rainbows. "Thank God, these didn't go any further..." , thought Trip as he set Porthos on the ground and proceeded to the only place he could get cleaned up properly. Sickbay.  
It hadn't been his fault he had so much jello in tow. Another germ that had been sealed up in the containers in Launch Bay 2, had gotten lose. Just like the time Malcolm got his cold when he had to go up to servey the Klingon Bird Of Prey. All of Decks 3 and 4 had people with incredibly severe colds or just the plain flu bug. They all seemed to page Trip at once, so he told them he'd take care of them, and his engineering team had taken that opportunity to boot him out of his very own dept. room, for a much needed break. In his crew's opinion. All the sick people were tired of "forcing fluids" and half of them had such sore throats that they could only face something soft, creamy, and squishy to eat. Another reason why Trip had so much desert on him was that the Captain had finally given in to the request that had been issued ever since space dock. To let the senior staff snack on the bridge. The order had only been issued the day before yesterday and already everybody was sick of chocolate, so Trip himself had come up with the idea to make something else for his buddies to enjoy. The last order of jello was for the new aliens they had made contact with and insisted upon eating their dessert on the bridge as was their custom. (This last factor had finally beaten Archer at his own game at refusing the crew's original request.) So seriously, it was that much jello. Upon his journey to the ward, he encountered several crewman who cat- called, wolf-whistled, and all but back-hand slapped him on the rear. Even being a superior officer, Trip was sure his appearance would cause stories for weeks but then again he was all for positive moral. Never mind that it was at his expense.  
Trip came upon the doors of Sickbay, and almost bumped into someone else again. This time it was a quizzical-looking She-Vulcan. T'Pol's look of puzzlement ceased as she laid her eyes on the blond Commander. "I presume the odorous scent is you, Commander." "Whadaya mean, darlin'?", quered Trip, as he could see T'Pol was uncomfortable and decided to have a little fun with her. "I smelled an odor other than the usual air-filter air from the recyclers and took a brief respite from my study in my quarters, to come and discover what it was that was permeating the air." "...and you're telling me this because....?" "Quite simply Commander, you stink.... of.....fruit." A highly befuddled Trip sniffed himself, then T'Pol, Porthos, another crewman passing by, himself again, the dog, and last the Sub Commander. Well, I guess I'll always be the Country Bunny on Board and to boot now I'm a Walking Scratch N' Sniff Pastey... wistfully thought Trip. "Thanks for the briefing, Sub-Commander but, I'll be on my way now so's I don't stink-up the area anymore than I already have....ooopps, I think I did it again, to quote one of my favorite songs." "It would be wise of you, Commander to keep well away from the walls as the Captain would not be pleased if you coalesced with the walls more than you have already." "Thanks again, T." T'Pol simply raised her left eyebrow into it's famous arch, nodded, then sauntered away down the corridor. Inside Sickbay, Trip found the Doctor with a lapful of creatures. He was singing to his Nagorian bat while making his Belrithian cat "dance along". And on his head was a Letor monkey, cradling a Makeian chipmunk. Trip started snickering, and rolling his eyes, and started tapping his foot. He couldn't help himself, it was good to see the doctor in such a good mood; the friendly doc had lost a favorite uncle of his to a dreaded disease similar to Alzheimer's. Trip sat down on the end of one of the beds, then Porthos jumped up onto his lap for some cuddling for himself. "Oh, goodness me, I didn't know you were there, Commander" said Phlox suddenly. "Is o.k. doc....do you think you can help me and Port?" "You seem to have crashed straight into a rainbow sherbet desert, I was enjoying some earlier, yesterday evening in the Mess, as a matter of fact. We don't have anything like it on Denobula although there is a delicacy called Dobo which mimicks the colors of the Quinz Lizard found on the homeworld-" "That's enough, Phlox! I really need to get back to engineering. My team must be wondering where I am by now." Trip rapidly said to the larger man.  
  
"There is some unusual news I must tell you, Cmdr.", said Phlox, while scanning the handsome human. "Wasthat?" "I will be unable to reverse the affects for as long as a week, my resequenser's main coil is fused and we will not be near another space station until then. Until that time, I suggest you take two daily showers to keep down the enticing scent or perhaps maybe not...the eel of Delgalva 5 is said to emit a cherry odor when washed up on land but it only survives so long as it-" Trip just stared dumbstruck as the Doctor continued his speech.... 


End file.
